1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid drop ejecting device for ejecting a liquid drop such as a liquid resin, a method for ejecting the liquid drop, a liquid drop ejecting head device. Also, the present invention relates to a device which is manufactured according to a method including at least a step for ejecting a liquid drop by using the above device and method for manufacturing a device such as a liquid display device, an organic electroluminescent (herein after called EL) display device, a color filter base board, a metal wiring, a micro-lens array, and an optical element having a coating layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it is more common that a liquid drop ejecting device for ejecting a fine liquid drop is used for manufacturing devices such an electronic apparatus having a very fine structure, an optical apparatus, etc. For example, a color liquid crystal display device as an electronic apparatus is provided with a color filter which is formed by ejecting fine liquid drops having colors such R (red), green (green), and B (blue) on a transparent base board such as a glass base board in a predetermined pattern by the liquid drop ejecting device. Also, a micro-lens array as an optical apparatus is formed by ejecting a plurality of fine liquid viscous transparent drops of resin on a plurality of sections on the transparent base board. Size and curvature of each micro-lens is controlled according to the time of disposition and the viscosity of the ejection.
Such a liquid drop ejecting device comprises a liquid drop ejecting head device having a liquid drop ejecting head for ejecting a liquid drop and a printing controller for processing the record datum for determining a position to which the liquid drop should be ejected on the base board and generating a driving waveform for driving the liquid drop ejecting head. The printing controller synchronizes the processed record datum and the generated driving waveform so as to transmit the record datum and the driving waveform respectively to the liquid drop ejecting head device. The liquid drop ejecting head device drives the liquid drop ejecting head according to the record datum and the waveform which are transmitted thereto respectively; thus, the controlling operation is performed for ejecting the liquid drop resin.
However, more recently, a larger liquid crystal display device having a finer resolution has been required. Therefore, the record datum which must be processed by the printing controller and transmitted to the liquid drop ejecting head device from the printing controller are increasing greatly. For such a requirement, there has been known a controlling technique for determining whether or not the record datum should be processed according to properties in the record datum (such as “monochrome datum or color datum”). Also, there has been known a technique for reducing a datum which is transmitted from the printing controlling device to the liquid drop ejecting head device by determining a portion in the record datum which is irrelevant to a printing operation so as to omit such an irrelevant portion.
However, the record datum which must be processed in the printing controlling device has increased more greatly recently; thus, there is a concern that a manufacturing efficiency depends on a time for transmitting the record datum from the printing controlling device to the liquid drop ejecting head device. That is, the liquid drop ejecting head can be operated all the time if the time for transmitting the datum from the printing controlling device to the liquid drop ejecting head device is shorter than the time for ejecting the liquid drop from the liquid drop ejecting head. In contrast, if the time for transmitting the datum from the printing controlling device to the liquid drop ejecting head device is longer than the time for ejecting the liquid drop from the liquid drop ejecting head, there is a concern that there is a time in which the liquid drop ejecting head is not operated such that the liquid drop may not be ejected from the liquid drop ejecting head; thus, the manufacturing efficiency may be reduced. Recently, such a case has actually occurred due to the increase of the datum.
In addition, in the above color filter or the micro-lens array, objects to be manufactured such as a pixel or a lens are disposed in a regulated disposition; therefore, it is quite common that the record datum is transmitted from the printing controller to the liquid drop ejecting head device for ejecting the fine liquid drop in a repeated manner. In conventional cases, the datum is transmitted inefficiently such that the record datum is transmitted from the printing controller to the liquid drop ejecting head device during ejecting the liquid drop with regardless to whether or not the record datum has periodicity. Also, there is a problem in that the datum may be converted erroneously and radiation noise may increase if the datum is transmitted more rapidly.